What You Need Lays Where You'd Never Expect
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: After finding out something devistating, Hermione trys to keep heself together..And does only to fall apart again, when she find ou her own dark secret..The someone who can help he through is not who she thought it would be...DMHGHP
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Hermoine Granger, smiled to herself, while reading her favorite book: "_Hogwarts: A History_". It brought back happy memories of her first six years at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was her seventh year when the semester started..Hee last year...Hermoine's eyes started filling with tears, Hogwarts was her real home, the only   
real thing she had to depend on other than her two best friends: Ron   
Weasley, red-headed and funny, and Harry Potter: "_The-boy-who lived_" asmost people called him, the first couple of years they were in Hogwarts..The reason they called him that is because: When Harry was only a couple month old baby, his parents: Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Voldermort, or "_He-who-must-not-be-named_" or sometimes "_You-know-who_." Probably all of the people in the magical world feared Voldermort, because of his great power and evil..Except Harry, Hermoineand maybe even Ron, because they had come face-to-face with this dark force at least two times.  
  
Her parents were out at a party, probably soaking theirselfs in booze..  
Hermione lived in the Muggle world, "_Muggle_" was a word her kind used to explain non-magical human beings, she had to try hard to not call people she knew Muggles, because she was to act like a Muggle herself.  
  
Hermione tuned around on the couch she had been comfortably sitting on, and looked out her home's large window, while pulling her long, honey-blonde hair into a pony-tail. The sun was setting. Beautiful colors radiantly streaked the sky: red, purple, blue and and orange, this was Hermione's favorite time of the day..She sighed deeply, counting down in her mind, how many days she had before she was able toleave and get ready for her new school year..Fifteen days..She licked her dry lips. Laying back onto the bluish-grey couch, drifting off intosleep, knowing that when she woke up, she would be one day sooner to leaving to Muggle world.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, ran his finger's through his white-blonde hair, holding   
a envelope..He had gotten it from a owl unknown to him about ten minutes ago. He didn't know if it was holding good news, bad news or if it was just a letter from one of him two block-headed friends:   
Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, aka: Crabbe and Goyle..Not being able his curiosity any longer, Draco ripped open the envelope and stared at what the letter said:  
  
_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

__

_I, Albus Dumbledore, are pleased to inform that you have been chosen as Head Boy of Hogwarts for this semester. As you know, being Head Boy means you will have to try your hardest to try and set an example for the young men, in the years lower than yours.   
  
Miss Hermione Granger, has been chosen as Head Girl and has yet to be notified...This means that you and Miss Granger will be working   
together in your classes and preparing together for events, such as:   
the Halloween Dance, Yule Ball, Valentine's Celebration, etc..   
  
I once again congratulate you for making Head Boy of this year and I am looking forward to seeing you the beginning of this next semester.  
  
Albus Dumbeldore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
Draco was not surprised that he had made Head Boy for this year, he knew he was going to no matter what. He smirked to himself, folded the letter and went off to tell his Father, Lucius Malfoy, the news.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I hope you liked it so far...Please, R&R, no flamers please, this is my first HP fan-Fic.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
Hermione was awaken to the sound of her mother yelling. She jumped up from the couch, got onto her feet and walked over to the hallway by their bedroom.   
"Jeremy.. You are not going to tell her. You are not going to say the truth" Layana Granger said, angrily  
"Oh, yes I am's..She need's to knowie" Jeremy Granger said, in a slurred drunken voice  
"Please, don't" Layana said, quietly  
  
Hermione ran back to the couch, as her Father came to tell her whatever her Mother didn't want him too..She closed her eyes and prayed in her mind, that whatever she was going to learn wasn't to bad...Her Father hit her arm when her arrived in the Living Room. Hermione opened her eyes, quickly and stared at her Father..His eyes were blood-shot, he looked like he was going to pass out at any second, he did not look like the well-respected, Dentist everyone knew.  
"Hi, Daddy" Hermione said, quietly  
"Don't call me Daddy" Jeremy said  
"Ok, then..Hi Dad" Hermione  
"You're not my daughter..You call me Jeremy" Jeremy said  
"You're not making any sense" Hermione said  
"Yes, I am's..You are not's my daughter, you're not's a Granger" Jeremy slurred  
"You're drunk..Get some sleep, Dad" Hermione said, closing her eyes  
"I am not your Father!" Jeremy yelled, kicking over the lamp, standing next to the couch  
"Dad, You're scaring me" Hermione said  
  
Jeremy, slapped Hermione across the face. She fell off the couch, onto the plush carpeting of the living room. Jeremy kicked Hermione in her side, she screamed in pain, as she heard something crack, she knew she had broke a rib, he kicked her hard enough to..Layana Granger, ran into the living room. When she saw Hermione laying on the ground, whimpering in pain, she ran over and pushed Jeremy away from her.  
"Don't do this to her" Layana said  
"She needs to know!" Jeremy yelled  
"What do I need to know?" Hermione asked, quietly  
"You're not my daughter..You're adoptish" Jeremy slurred  
"Adoptish? What does that mean?" Hermione asked  
"Adopted..You're not our kiddie" Jeremy said  
  
When he said that, Hermione's eyes grew large..She looked overat her "_mother_", who was crying..Hermione slowly got onto herfeet, and walked as fast as she could to her bedroom, not listening to the cries from her "_mother_" to come back. When she got to her room, Hermione dropped onto her bed, yelping in pain as her stomach hit the mattress, she really knew she had broke something.  
  
Hermione's heart broke more and more as she started to cry, a heart wrenching cry.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco shot up from sleep...He had been having a very weird dream..Well, It wasn't weird..The only weird part was that Granger was in it..She had been crying in her room, and he was there...He didn't know why, but he was..He woke up right after he saw her crying..  
  
He didn't know why he had had a dream with a mudblood in it..He just didn't get it..But didn't give it a second thought, when he fell asleep again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
Hermione, waking up from sleep, slowly got off her bed and walked toward her chest, where she kept all her things she was taking to Hogwarts. She was going to run off..Run away. She couldn't go to the Weasleys, because Molly Weasley would most definitely call her "_parents_"...So, she was going to go to the Dursleys...Where Harry was at now..She knew how terrible Harry said they were to him, but she had go somewhere..She shrunk her chest and took out her small amount of Floo Powder..Throwing it onto the ground, a flash of green light surround her..She knew what she had to do next.  
"The Dursley Home!" Hermione screamed  
  
All of a sudden, she was spinning in circles, all she could see was a blinding green light, so bright she needed to close her eyes..Not even a minute later, she stopped spinning and was in front of a two-story white house, she looked down the street to see every house looking exactly the same..But, she knew this was the Dursley's house..Hermione cautiously walked up to the front door and knocked..After two knocks, a man, who must of been Harry's uncle, Veron Dursley, answered..He was balding, festively plump and angry looking..He stared at Hermione for a second before speaking.  
"What do you want?" Vernon asked  
"Um..I'm here to see Harry Potter" Hermione said  
"And why would you want to see him?" Vernon asked  
"I am his friend and..I need to see him" Hermione said  
"His friend?" Vernon asked  
"Yes..We met in elementary school and were best friends..I wanted to see him again" Hermione said  
"Well..In that case..HARRY!!!" Vernon yelled  
"WHAT?!?!?" Harry yelled  
"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!" Vernon yelled  
  
Hermione heard the sound of sneakers stomping on a wooden floor..The next second, she saw Harry at the top of the staircase..When Harry saw that the visitor was Hermione, he ran down the staircase and hugged her..Vernon looked at them disgustedly. Vernon grabbed Harry and pulled him back five feet away from Hermione.  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
"Well..I just came to visit" Hermione said, laughing nervously  
"Ok...C'mon up to my room, so we can catch up" Harry said  
"Ok" Hermione said  
"I don't think so..No one can trust a girl and boy, alone, up in a bedroom" Vernon said, grabbing Harry's wrist  
"We're not like that..We're just friends" harry snapped  
"Oh..In that case..Go on up" Vernon said  
"Thank you, sir" Hermione said  
"I like her, boy..Think marriage" Vernon said  
"I will" Harry said, starting to laugh  
  
Harry and Hermione ran up to Harry's bedroom, and jumped onto his bed...Harry looked at Hermione for a second, before asking why she was there...He had no idea at all...  
"So..What brings you to the lovely Dursley home?" Harry asked, sarcastically  
"I just..I just wanted to see you" Hermione said, playing with a strand of her hair   
"Oh, come on! You'd come here? After all that I've told you about: Vernon, Petunia and Dudley? Tell me the truth" Harry said  
"Really...I just came to see you" Hermione said  
"Mione..Tell me why you're really here..It can't be that bad" Harry said  
  
Hermione tried to think of a lie, but couldn't...She started to cry..The third time she had cried that day..Harry felt immediate concern, when he saw this..He didn't know what was wrong, or why she was crying...Hermione hugged Harry, her head on his cheat..She stayed like that, until her tears stopped flowing..Letting go of Harry, she tried to smile..And managed a awkward half-smile.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" Harry asked, concernedly  
"No...I just got in a fight with my Dad..I sort of got hurt" Hermione said, putting on a fake smile  
"What?! He hurt you? Are you ok? When are you hurt?" Harry asked, frantically  
"Calm down, Harry..I just sprained a couple of ribs or something" Hermione said  
"God..Let me see" Harry said, running his hand through his hair  
  
Hermione hesitantly pulled her tank-top up to where her ribs would be..Harry put his hand there..Hermione jumped back in pain..Harry quickly moved away.   
"I think something is broken" Harry said  
"Harry..Theres something I should tell you" Hermione said  
"Ok..Tell me" Harry said  
"I'm adopted..I'm not a Granger..I'm an orphan..I don't know who I am" Hermione said, tears filling up in her eyes again  
"Mione..I'm..I'm so sorry" Harry said  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's tear, filled brown eyes..He could see the pain beneath the surface..He knew how she felt..He knew what it was like to not know your real parents..Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips, it was a quick, but sweet..When Hermione pulled back from Harry, she was shocked by what she had done..Wiping the tears off her face, Hermione stood up and started to walk around in circles around Harry's room.  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to do that" Hermione said, slightly blushing  
"It's ok..Not like it meant anything" Harry said, Hermione laughed  
"Yeah..So..Why don't we get out of here..Go to The Burrow..I've been wanting to see Ron and Ginny" Hermione said  
"Um..Ok..Let's go now then" Harry said  
  
Harry quickly packed up what he needed to bring to Hogworts with him that year, while Hermione sat on his bed, her shrunken luggage in her pocket..Waiting for Harry to finish..When he did, Hermione smiled widely at Harry.  
"Okay..Let's get going" Hermione said  
"Alright" Harry said, taking out his broom  
"Oh..Harry? Promise you won't say anything about what I told you?" Hermione asked  
"Promise..But, you'll have to tell sooner or later, you know Harry said  
"I will" Hermione said, hanging her head down  
  
Harry went out of his window, onto his balcony and sat on his broom...Harry waited for Hermione to get on..Hermione, knowing that this was her only way of getting to The Burrow, jumped onto the broomstick with Harry...They started off, flying into the night, Hermione trying not to scream, in fright, because of her fear of heights, and Harry trying not to laugh at Hermione's stiffness on the broom. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three:  
Harry and Hermione, were still riding on the broom fifteen minutes later..Hermione was scared to death..She was afraid that Harry would crash into something, It also felt like a knife was being jabbed into her side..Harry on the other hand was enjoying the ride, especially when he saw The Burrow, he saw lights coming from the one small window on the side of The Burrow...For some reason, this made Harry think of one time, right before 2nd years started, when he desperately needed to get away from the Dursley household..Ron, Fred and George came to the rescue, after Harry sent a letter to the, driving, well actually flying, there Father, Arthur Weasley's car...It was a fun ride, but Arthur wasn't that happy...  
  
In his daze, Harry didn't notice that he was coming, at full speed, very close to the side wall of the burrow..Hermione noticed this and started to scream..When Harry finally came back from his thoughts..It was too late..They crashed into the wall..When they hit, there was a loud SNAP!..Harry knew what it was too..He knew his broom had broken on impact..Other than that, Hermione and Harry both flew back when they hit, only to be saved by a tree..Which still was very painful.  
  
The Weasleys, who were in The Burrow: Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny, were sitting by their small fireplace talking, when they heard the crash..Arthur and Molly, telling Ron and Ginny to stay in, went outside to see what had happened..The first thing they saw was Harry's broken broomstick, then Harry and Hermione slowly walking towards The Burrow..Molly sighed in relief, as the two made there way to them.  
"Darlings! What are you doing here?" Molly exclaimed  
"Oh..um..We just wanted to drop in and say 'Hello'" Hermione said  
"Well, come inside..I need to check to see if you have any injuries from that crash..How did it happen anyway's?" Arthur asked  
"He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going" Hermione said, pushing Harry  
"No..I was in a daze..Thinking" Harry said  
  
When they arrived in The Burrow, the first thing they saw was Ginny and Ron..Ginny's face lit up when she saw Hermione, who was one of her best friends..Hermione noticed that Ginny had gotten a lot taller in the last month, and her red hair had gotten a lot longer..Ron on the other hand, looked almost exactly the same..She welcomed both of their hugs..Harry got hugs too...After the "reunion" Molly, made Harry and Hermione go into the Den to be checked up...Harry went first, because he saw the look on Hermione's face..She did not want Molly to check her up..But, knew the time was going to come.  
"Ok, Harry..You seem ok..Just some bruises and cuts..So, Hermione now I have to check you" Molly said. Hermione gulped, turning practically white.  
"Dear..Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Molly asked  
"I'm ok..Let's just get this over with" Hermione said, sighing  
"Ok..Just tell me if you hurt anywhere" Molly said  
"I will" Hermione said  
  
Molly first checked her legs, arms and back, which only had some cuts, scratches and bruises...When Molly got to Hermione's stomach..She looked on her side..When she saw it bruised, she jumped back a little.  
"Honey..How did you get that?" Molly asked  
"That..I don't know..Must of been the tree" Hermione said  
"Ok..Does this hurt?" Molly asked, pressing her fingers where the bruise was..Hermione let out a scream, which ade Ron, Harry and Ginny run into the room.   
"Damn it! Yes, It does" Hermione shrieked  
"I'm afraid, you have a few broken ribs..I'll have to put something around that, so it can heal" Molly said  
"Ok" Hermione said, quietly  
  
Molly put a bandage around Hermione's stomach, while everyone watched..Wondering what had really happened, because they knew the tree outside could do that..Well, except Harry, who knew what had happened. When they were done, everyone went by the fireplace and were about to talk..When, an owl, flew in through the one open window, to Hermione..She looked to see it had brought her an letter..She slowly opened in, and was happily surprised by what she read.  
  
_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
_

_I am pleased to say that you have been named: Head Girl, for this coming school year. As you already know, Head Girl had many responsibility's..Which we will not have to go over right now.  
  
Mr. Draco Malofy, has been named Head Boy..You two will be spending most of the year together..You will plan the Halloween Bash. Yule Ball, and Valentines Day Dance with a Mr. Malfoy, along with being a doing a school projects with him.   
  
I am again congratulating you..And I am looking forward to you arrival this school year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
Hermione laughed, smiling widely...Everyone looked at her strangely for a second, before she spoke.  
"I got Head Girl!" Hermione shrieked  
"Are you serious?" Ginny asked  
"Yeah..Read it" Hermione said, handing Ginny the letter, which she read quickly.  
"She did! She's Head Girl!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione  
"But, guess who's Head Boy" Hermione said  
"You don't have to guess..Malfoy" Ron said, disgustedly  
"You go it, right..I don't know how I'm going to deal with that arrogant, twit all year around" Hermione said, laying on the floor  
"Don't worry, Mione..We'll keep your back" Ron said  
"I know you guys will" Hermione said "I think I'm going to write Lavender, Parvati and Padma"  
  
Hermione went into the Den and got out some of Arthur's stationary..She decided that she was going to write Padma and Parvati first..She grabbed a pen and started to write:  
  
_Dear Padma and Parvati,  
  
Hey..It's been at least a month since I last wrote to you..And today a lot had happened so, I decided to write you..  
  
Well, first and foremost, I MADE HEAD GIRL!!!!! Isn't that cool (Cool is a word muggles use)?? The only bad thing about that is, Draco Malofy is Head Boy...I guess I can handle It..It's just, I am getting sick and tired of him calling me a "mudblood"...  
  
There is one other thing that happened today..I need to trust you with this secret..Ok, Here I go..I'm not a Granger...I'm adopted..My so-called Dad, was drunk last night and told me the truth..So, please don't tell anyone, I beg you guys...  
  
That is all that had happened today or so far this summer vacation...I'm going to leave you guys now..So, write back..I miss you two so much!!!  
  
Love, Hermione  
_  
Hermione sealed the letter in a envelope and sent it off with her owl..She went went back to talk with Harry and the Weasley's..She knew at least some of her day had been good.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far! This is my first Harry Potter story, so I'm happy I got at least 10 reviews...So, there is going to be people thinking in this sorry..So this is a guide to who's think:  
  
H = Hermione  
D = Draco  
  
So..One to the chappie!!!  
  
Chapter Four:  
Two weeks later, It was time for Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron to go to they're new year of school...Hermione's ribs had almost healed, and she was thankful for that, because they it hurt like hell...  
  
At 9:00 AM, on the morning of September 5th, they all went to get on the Hogworts Express, on the platform in-between, 9 and 10...When the 4 teens, were about to get onto the train, Molly grabbed all four of them and gave a bone-crushing hug...When she let go, they all had to gasp for air...After saying their last goodbye's they all got onto the train, and went to the third compartment, where everyone but Hermione sat down.  
"Mione..Sit" Ginny said  
"I can't..I have to go sit in a compartment with the Head Boy" Hermione said, sighing disgustedly  
"I feel sorry for you..Well, I guess..Bye" Harry said  
"Bye, guys" Hermione said  
  
Hermione slowly walked up to the first compartment..When she got to it, she slowly opened the door, to see the one-and-only Draco Malfoy, reading something...She couldn't believe it..He was looking good..His white-blond hair was hanging lose over his face, she could didn't through his black tee-shirt, that he had muscles..Hermione couldn't help but stare.  
  
H: Damn! He's looking good...I didn't know Malfoy could ever be hot...Wait..Am I thinking Malfoy is hot?..Ewh! Gross! He's Malfoy..That's just sick..Wrong..  
  
Draco looked up to see Hermione staring at him..He gave his trademark smirk, his grey eyes looking at her brown..He could see that she was taller..And hotter..Her usually matted brown hair, was looked smooth and silky..He liked what he saw..  
  
D: Granger is definitely getting hot...Really hot..No..That's..Oh, God..I can't think that..It's the Mudblood, I'm thinking about..That's just gross.  
"Like what you see?" Draco asked  
"Do you?" Hermione said, sarcastically  
"Why would I?" Draco asked  
"Then why would I?" Hermione asked  
"I don't know..You tell me" Draco said  
"Shut up" Hermione said  
"No, you shut you" Draco said  
"Ferret" Hermione said  
"Know-It-All" Draco said  
"Psycho" Hermione said  
"Mudblood" Draco said, smirking  
"That's really getting old, Malfoy..Think of a better insult" Hermione said  
"Like you can think of anything better" Draco said  
"Death-eater" Hermione said  
"That one is old too" Draco said  
"I've never called you it before..So, how can it be old?" Hermione asked  
"I..um..I..I'm going to go see Crabbe and Goyle" Draco said, running out of the compartment  
  
Hermione was satisfied, by that...She decided that she needed some sleep, so she went on the ground, and laid down, staring at the ceiling...Falling asleep quickly.

A/N: Should I end it here? Nope....More down there...

Twenty minutes later, Draco, who was extremely tiered of his dimwitted friends talking non-sense, decided to go back to the compartment...The first thing Draco saw was Hermione..She was sleeping on the floor..He sat down next to her, looking at her sleeping face...He never knew he could be so beautiful..He didn't want to think of the mudblood like that..But, he was..Draco leaned down and for some reason kissed Hermione on the lips..  
  
In Hermione's dream-state, she could feel that kiss..So, she kissed back..Draco was surprised by this..The kiss lasted until, Hermione woke up..When she realized what they were doing, she slapped him across the face.  
"What the hell? Why were you kissing me?" Hermione asked, angrily  
"I wasn't! You were kissing me" Draco said  
"Why were you down there anyway's?" Hermione asked  
"I..I..I.." Draco stuttered  
"I thought so" Hermione said, laying back down  
"Damn it" Draco muttered  
"I'm going back to sleep..Don't even think about doing anything" Hermione said  
"Dream on" Draco said  
  
Hermione went back to sleep...Draco watched her..He wondered why he had kissed her..But, forgot it all, when he fell into a deep sleep..


End file.
